My Nightmare
by sinnga69
Summary: Rune is a supernatural Bounty hunter, and wen he gits a strange case form his boss he is confronted by a strange man with blue hair. this man may change his life, but a dark shadow looms over Rune and his dark past.


**Chapter One**

A blood-curdling scream pierced through the still night air, Rune Hartnet raced towards the sound his boot clad feet pounding across the pavement as he sped towards the building. He climbed the stairs three at a time, cursing under his breath as he headed upwards. Another scream broke through the night, Rune slammed the door to the roof open, the sight before him caused his breath to catch momentarily. A pool of blood spread out from the couple, the woman pale and shaking as the inhuman man looming over her grinned evilly.

"Back away from the woman!" Rune snarled, a gun blade aimed directly at the mans heart. The tempered steel glinting in the moonlight, with a small movement the blade swung back to reveal a forty-five caliber pistol. Rune's amethyst eyes narrowed as he waited for the man to move.

The man rose to his full height of six-foot-three, black leathery wings tucked against his back as he looked over his shoulder at Rune, his eyes sucked in all the light around them like black holes. He grinned, revealing razor sharp teeth, he waved a clawed hand at the bounty hunter before jumping across the alley way to the next roof top.

_I have to chase this thing!_ he grumbled to himself, he knew that the woman was dead. There was nothing he could do for her. He took off after the demon, he dove across the roof top and keep pace with the demon. Rune smirked as he saw the roof tops coming to an end, the demon had nowhere to run to now. The demon looked around in panic before spreading his large leathery wings.

"Hell no, you son-of-a-bitch," Rune growled as he took aim with his gun blade and fired, the silver round pierced the demons left wing, the thin tissue dissolving around the wound. The demon wailed as he stumbled forward slightly then back pedaled away from the ledge. The bounty hunter moved up to the demon, he cracked him across the back of the head. He took a slight step back as the limp form fell backwards onto the cement of the roof. After pulling a set of cuffs from his belt he attached them to the demon and sighed, now he had to get the s.o.b down.

Rune grabbed the demon and lifted him onto his shoulder, he took a step closer to the ledge, glanced down then took a step forward into the nothingness. They sped towards the sidewalk at an alarming pace, Rune's amethyst eyes shifted to a bright red moments before they hit the ground. He took a step down from the invisible force field, his eyes returned to normal as he glanced around for a witness.

"So...have you caught him yet?" asked the voice in his ear. With a sigh he spoke into his cuff.

"Of course I got him, Soul. Where's the van?"

"Down the street...where you left us."

"And you haven't driven down here, because?"

"I didn't hear an order, did you hear one? No, then again you are unconscious. Even he didn't hear an order."

Rune took a deep breath, _I will not hurt my partner. I will not hurt my partner. Even if he is a cheeky teenager._ "Get the van over here. Now."

"Sir, yes sir, your royal pain in the ass-ness."

Rune waited for Soul to bring around the van, once the beat-up van parked he unloaded his cargo and jumped into the passenger seat next to the blond haired teen. He glanced at Soul from the corner of his eyes, he remembered when he found him.

The blond haired young boy was sitting in a pool of blood, bodies laying around him, slain by an unknown force. His cat ears folded back against his scalp in fear as he shook, it was all Rune could do to take care of the young boy. He lifted up the cat-boy and took him home to care for him. That had been six years ago.

He pulled a phone from the glove compartment and pressed the speed-dial, "There's a young woman's body needing attention on the roof of the apartment building on the corner of West Avenue and 43rd."

"Roger that, unit on the way," the phone went dead, Rune snapped the phone shut and relaxed in the seat.

"Let's get them taken care of," he said, his eyes closed.

He felt the van pull to a stop, then a flick on the nose, he cracked an eye open at Soul, "Is that really how you treat your elders?"

"Learned it from you. So...yeah," Soul answered with a smile as he got out of the van and made his way around the back.

"Brat," Rune grumbled.

"Thank you. Now come help me," Soul snarked as he dragged one of the night's bounties out onto the sidewalk.

Rune sighed, they still had work to do, gotta get the life-stealing scum inside the building.

He dragged the three 'men' into the white-stone building and smiled at the receptionist behind the desk. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was coming through her door, she flipped her black curly hair over her shoulder and smiled as Rune came up the desk.

"Hey beautiful, I brought three presents for you," he said in a flirty tone, she giggled then depressed a button on the phone next to her.

"Rune's back."

About three minutes later a pair of large, very large man exited the elevator to the west of the main room. They looked at Rune with disgust in their eyes, they came over to the pile of demons on the floor and lifted them easily off the ground and carried them back to the elevator. Any non-human who went down the elevator never came back up.

Rune handed the receptionist the warrants for the demons and his own paperwork, which she took with a soft touch.

"So, when are you gonna take me out, Rune. You promised," she asked with a pout as she processed the paperwork.

"The streets won't clean themselves, baby, I've gotta make them safe first," he said with a soft smile. _Besides, your brother would kill me._

Soul stood by the door, rolled his eyes and amused himself with the phone in his pocket.

"You better call me," she said as she handed back his paperwork.

"Don't I always," he said with a smile as he left the building. She melted into her seat, her eyes watching his ass he walked out. He had a very fine ass.

The duo walked in the front door of Rune's expensive home, the hardwood floor gleaming from a good waxing the day before.

"You have a call downstairs," said a man with pure white hair and glowing yellow eyes as he carried a stack of paperwork into the library off the entry way. Soul made his way up the stairs to his room with a yawn. Rune crossed the hall towards the stairs, paused next to them and twisted the wooden ball on the end of the railing. A small doorway opened up on the side of the stairs, leading down into the darkness. He made his way down the steps, pulling his shoulder-length black hair into a ponytail before he stood before a large television screen.

He picked up the remote and turned on the TV to show the silhouette of a man sitting behind a desk.

"So, what did I do to get the honor of another impossible mission, Enigma?"

"You were the only one to survive a fight with a god of death," answered the silhouette in a bored tone. "Besides, this mission came from the Top. All the information we have has been sent to your computer."

At that moment the computer sitting on the desk behind him dinged. Rune looked over his shoulder at the monitor when he looked back the TV screen was black. Apparently Enigma was done talking.

With a sigh he moved to the computer and shifted through the information he received. Which was next to nothing. But thankfully it included a list of witnesses that he would be able to speak with.

Rune stepped out of the van, he took a look at the first name on the list, Grace Pennywolf. He looked up at the building, she worked for a rumor-mag. Of all the places he was going to meet a witness. Rune walked into the building straight to the desk and waited for the woman sitting there to look up.

The woman gasped slightly at the sight of a six-foot tall man with black hair dressed in all black, a leather trench coat hanging from his shoulders. "Can I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Grace Pennywolf," he said coolly.

"Of course, her office is on the third floor," she pointed towards the elevators not bothering to check the appointment books.

Rune nodded and made his way to the office of Ms. Pennywolf. He knocked on the door jam, not wanting to just walk into her office. She waved him in not bothering to turn around as she talked on the phone, her words ran together as she worked out a story for the person on the other end. He waited for her to turn around.

Grace Pennywolf felt her jaw drop slightly when she turned around. Sweet Jesus! The man was hot. He hadn't taken off his sunglasses but that didn't make him any less attractive. It added to the mysteriousness of the dark clad man standing in her office.

"Ms. Pennywolf, I'm Rune Hartnet, I am a Sweeper. I'd like to ask you about the crime you witnessed the other night," he introduced himself, when she extended her hand he took it gently in his hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Of course, where would you like me to start?" she asked with a blush.

"Tell me everything you can remember?" Rune asked. He took notes as she answered him, glancing up at her every once in a while to encourage her to continue.

"Can you describe the man you saw?"

"He had really shaggy dark hair, I couldn't see his eyes too well. But he was about your height and he moved like he was in a hurry. Like something was chasing him or something."

"Thank you for your time," he nodded at her then left the building and went to the next name on his list, a lawyer from uptown.

He found it rather odd that the lawyer had described a man very similar to the one Ms. Pennywolf had spoken of. He continued on to the next man, a hot dog vender of all things. When the third witness described the same man yet again he felt something sink in his gut. Something wasn't right. This man wasn't the murderer but he was at each crime scene.

Rune had to find this guy, he knew the connection between all the victims.

Kai sat in the coffee shop across from the hot dog vendor on 76th street, he watched as a man in a dark trench coat spoke to him. Kai had the feeling that this man had been asking about him all day. He stared at the man carefully, taking note of every detail that he could. His master would want to know who it was following their trail.

Later that night while Kai slept he met with his master, he stood in an empty field the grass tickling his feet as he waited. It only took a few moments before a turquoise haired man appeared.

"Something wrong, Kai?"

"I believe someone may be following me, master."

"Have you seen this man?"

Kai summoned an image of a black haired man, dressed in dark clothing and trench coat. Amethyst eyes staring unblinkingly ahead.

The blue haired man froze, his pale green eyes locked on the figure before he disappeared, leaving only a whisper in his wake.

"...Haunt..."

Quite a few nights later, after many dead ends and multiple headaches Rune had finally tracked down the dark haired bastard.

"Are you sure this is the right warehouse?"

"Yes, Soul, I'm sure," Rune sighed, the young boy had been voicing his doubts about this trip for a while now. "When am I ever wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time when..."

"Shut up, Soul," Rune grumbled as he slowly approached the sliding door.

"Fine."

"Let me know if anyone comes up to the warehouse," Rune said as he pushed open the doors to the warehouse after checking for signs of life and stepped inside ignoring Soul's smart-ass comment about keeping watch.

He stopped fifty feet inside and scanned the empty area, when his gazed returned to center of the room he saw a blue haired man standing ten feet away from him. He instinctively reached for his gun blades and trained them on the man.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded, shifting his weight as he readied himself for a fight.

"That doesn't really matter now does it?" answered the blue haired man with a smile.

"I asked you a question. Polite society would dictate that you answer it," Rune said with a grumble.

"I am no one of consequence."

"Okay, I guess I don't need to know the name of the man I'm about to shoot," Rune fired without hesitation. The blue haired man sidestepped like dodging a bullet was common place for him. He looked at Rune, his green eyes narrowed.

"Really? You're going to shoot at me, Haunt."

"You are mistaken. My name is Rune Hartnet," he fired again.

Once more the silver round missed it's target because said target shifted through the planes and appeared behind Rune.

"You can't touch me, love," he said as Rune spun around, the blades on his gun swinging forward as it slashed through the man's body. It caused no damage to the man. Rune back stepped quickly.

"What in the hell are you?"

"I am neither a God, nor am I a mortal being."

"That narrows it down," Rune rolled his eyes. "You enjoy dodging questions with meaningless answers."

"Not really, you just aren't asking the right questions."

"Where the hell is the dark haired man who came in here earlier," Rune said slowly as if speaking to someone hard of hearing.

"No one has come into this building except for me."

"Then get out of the way so I can track down this villain," Rune pushed the man out of his way as he walked to the door.

The man watched as Rune grabbed the door handle and pulled at the door, it didn't budge. He chuckled as Rune put all his weight into attempting to get the door to move. When it refused to move he turned back to face the blue haired man, his eyes bleeding to red.

"Open the fucking door," his voice began to shift into a growl.

"No," answered the man. He watched with calm eyes as black horns began to sprout from Rune's head.

"Open. The. Fucking. Door," he gestured at the door with a taloned hand.

"No."

"Why not?!"

"You aren't saying 'please'," the blue haired man disappeared into the darkness of the alternate plane.

A menacing growl echoed off the walls, "I am not saying it."

Kai snuck up the stairwell towards the roof top, his footsteps light and barely there. The metal door squeaked slightly as he pushed it open. Fuck. So much for taking the kid by surprise.

Soul's ears twitched at the squeak, he reached for the collapsible baton at his hip as he spun around.

Kai rushed forward, tackling the cat-eared adolescent roughly to the ground. They tumbled around the roof top trying to gain an advantage over the other. Kai focused on the ear piece now dangling from the boys sandy furred ear. Soul hissed at him as they fought, struggling to gain power over the older man.

They struck at each other ruthlessly, until finally Kai managed to grab hold of Soul's hair and slam his head hard against the roof top. He leaned back against the railing and took a few deep breaths before lifting the unconscious boy into his arms and carrying him away from the area leaving the ear piece next to the boy's binoculars.

The image of an opium den flashed into the empty space, the smell of smoke and incense filling the air. Colorful seats littered the floor, there were many men sprawled out upon them.

Snarling Rune fired his pistol at the closest image, the opium den disappeared only to be replaced by another image. Again he fired, and fired.

After what seemed like hours Soul appeared in the distance, his screams echoing off the walls. Rune took a few rushed steps forward before pausing and using the mic on his cuff.

"Soul?"

There was no answer, only static filled his ear.

Rune growled, his horns growing up and back, black as the talons on his hands and feet. His blood red eyes glinted in the light from over head, his skin shifting to match the color of rust as he ran forward. When he couldn't reach Soul he lost control, the warehouse exploded around him in a ball of flame.

Kai's master stood before him, turquoise hair braided and hanging down the middle of his back, snow white eyes set in skin the color of tarnished silver boring into the smaller man as he waited for him to explain what happened upon the roof top. He crossed his arms over his chest, violet mist swirled around them. The master glanced around the area, he could hear the echoes of other dreamers surrounding them. It was so peaceful here.

"What happened upon the roof, Kai?"

The shaggy haired man shifted his weight uncomfortably before answering, "I was unable to sneak up on the boy. The door squeaked. I am sorry, Master."

His master scowled, "I see. And you chose to bring him with you for what reason?"

Kai lowered his head, "I didn't know what else to do."

"I do not wish to be reminded of your failure any longer," said the turquoise haired man coldly. Kai whimpered as his master disappeared leaving him stuck in the plane between dreams.

Soul awoke to find himself bound to a chair, his wrist held in place with leather straps. He looked around carefully, hoping to see anything that might give away where he was being held. There was nothing in the room but the chair that he was sitting in, a door was directly across from him. No windows, no vents, just the cement floor and walls.

He tried to recall what happened upon the roof, he could remember being attacked but not much more than that. It was a blank, all darkness. Soul looked up as the door swung open and a steely grey skinned man walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, Soul tried to see into the hall. It was dark, like the lights had been turned off completely, almost like he was underground. That was something useful but it didn't help him escape.

The dark skinned man stood before him causing Soul to look up at him. Good lord, the man was tall, he had to be at least six-foot-seven in order to tower that much over him. Soul was taken by surprise, the man had blue hair, at least it look like it was blue in lighting.

"What do you know of Haunt?" asked the man, staring down at Soul with pale green eyes.

"Who?" asked Soul slightly confused.

"Haunt, what do you know about him?" repeated the man.

"I don't know anyone named 'Haunt'," Soul answered calmly, he couldn't let the man know that he was afraid. He couldn't give him anything to use against him.

"How can you not know Haunt, I saw you with him."

"When do you think you saw me with this 'Haunt' person?"

"Minutes before you made your way to the roof top."

"That was my boss," Soul rolled his eyes at the man, "His name is Rune Hartnet. And he is going to kick your ass."

"I know who I saw, boy, do not lie to me," Soul watched in fear as the man's eyes shifted from pale green to pure white. The man loomed over him, his anger filling the room.

Rune moaned as he rolled over and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. An image of Soul flashed through his mind, he winced as he sat up, he ached all over. What in the hell happened to him last night. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower away the dust and blood, why was there blood. Oh right, shrapnel.

After bathing he made his way into the room beneath the stairs and turned on the computer and rang for Enigma. He had to inform the man what had happened when he finally located the man _possibly_ responsible for all the murders and suicides.

He sketched out the blue haired man that he had encountered in the warehouse while he waited for Enigma to answer.

"This had better be damned important, Rune," said the voice of Enigma suddenly. Rune looked up from his drawing.

"I have information concerning the man responsible for all the violence," he lifted up the drawing he had been working on and showed it to the screen, "The other man was described as having dark shaggy hair, average build, moved like a wounded predator and oddly silent. Apparently, he hasn't spoken to anyone. I'm calling in my favours, I want them found. They took Soul, so if anyone sees either of these mother-fuckers I want to know about it first. They _will_ call me directly."

"I'll circulate the image. By the way, I've been hearing rumors that the Sandman is in town. Can't really say what it means since I don't know, but it's got a few demons antsy," Enigma said before the screen went black. Rune sighed and went back up the stairs. He got ready and left the house to search the entire city for Soul.

After a few days of fruitless searching Rune had had enough, he walked into his favorite bar and sat down at the bar. Amethyst eyes scanned the crowd, sitting at the other end of the bar was a man who clearly wasn't from around the area. In fact, the man looked like he wasn't from anywhere, his clothes were dirty and his dark hair seemed to be rather greasy.

Rune closed his eyes then looked at the crowd again with his second sight in place, scanning the bar for a non-human to use as a punching bag. His gaze lingered on the man at the end of the bar, there was something...wrong with his aura. It was human, and yet it had the spark of something inhuman about it. That didn't make any sense. Rune shrugged and ordered a sift drink from the bartender. He listened to the conversations buzzing around him, they didn't mean anything to him. Just an endless banter between the people gathered at the bar.

He slammed back his whiskey and closed his eyes enjoying the burn as it sank into his stomach.

"Have you found a place to stay?"

"Yeah. The first place I checked out had some creepy shit going on, that warehouse over on Martin. I would avoid that place if I was you, besides the empty abandoned apartment complex across the street is much nicer."

Rune's eyes sprung open, had he really just heard that. He looked over at the two men, the one with strange aura seemed to be giving the other advice about good places to squat for the night. He pushed away from the bar and walked over to the men.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to over heir you. Occupational hazard, I guess. I'm a Sweeper. What did you say about a warehouse?"

The man with dark hair glanced at him as his friend left the area clearly not wanting to be seem talking with a Sweeper.

"You aren't going to get me in dutch for squatting are you?"

"No, I'm on a different case. I'm looking for couple of men, they seem to like warehouses."

"Fair enough. I was thinking about claiming the place for a couple of weeks, so I went to check it out. Turns out it wasn't as abandoned as I thought. I could hear some weird as noises coming from inside, it made my skin crawl. Like something was really wrong with the place."

"Where is it?" Rune asked, his heart in his throat.

"Over on Martin, it's the big grey brick building with huge ass boarded up windows."

"Thank you," Rune rushed from the bar after dropping a fifty dollar bill into the mans hand.

He sped to the warehouse like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

Rune didn't bother to allow the van to come to complete stop as he burst into the building, his gun blades raised for a fight. He looked around quickly.

The only being in the room was curled up in the middle of the floor.

Soul.

Rune raced towards the young boy, anger and worry flashing in his eyes as he dove to his knees beside him. He cradled Soul against his chest.

"You better not be dead, Soul."

He brushed the blond hair from his face, taking in the spilt lip and bruising around his jaw line and cheek. It was obvious that he had been beat, but he couldn't tell how badly yet. His breath caught in his throat as Soul's eyes flickered open to look up at him.

"You're late...dad," he whispered.

Soul hadn't called Rune 'dad' in a few years, it brought back memories of teaching the cat-boy to ride a bike, how to handle a weapon. He took a shallow breath, "forgive me , kiddo. It won't happen again."

"I know," Soul said with a weak smile before passing out in Rune's arms.

The bounty hunter carefully lifted his adopted son, his body flashing between forms as he walked them towards the van. He kicked the door shut behind him, breaking it clean from its hinges. After placing Soul in the back seat he drove them home.

Rune carried Soul into the house and laid him down in his room upstairs. He left him for a moment to get a first aid kit, Rune cleaned his wounds. He wasn't really cut all that much, more bruises than anything else. He placed his hand upon Soul's brow and closed his eyes, he focused his mind and began to shift through the memories flooding the young boys mind. It took him a bit before he found the one he was looking for.

"_I know who I saw, boy, do not lie to me," Soul watched in fear as the man's eyes shifted from pale green to pure white. The man loomed over him, his anger filling the room. _

_Soul was bound to a wooden chair, tugging at the leather restraints as a very familiar blue-haired figure drew his hand back to slap him. Pain coursed through his cheek and jaw, warm blood ran down from his lips. He spat blood onto the floor and looked up at the man with cool eyes. He wouldn't give the man a damned thing. _

_He was struck again and again, across the face, his arms and chest beaten and bruised as the blue-haired man continued to strike him. The man only paused in his fury when the door behind him opened to show another man. He had dark shaggy hair and seemed to be extremely afraid of the blue-haired man. The man walked out of the room leaving Soul slumped in the chair. _

"You blue-haired mother-fucker," growled Rune, he pulled on his powers and siphoned the memory from Soul. He replaced it one of Soul getting into a fight to protect a woman on the street. He saw her running from a man who clearly wanted something she didn't want to give. Soul, being Soul, felt the urge to protect her. And he did. But in the meantime, he got his ass beat, however so did the other man.

Once done Rune stood up, looked at the sleeping Soul with gentle eyes and walked out of the room closing the door quietly. He stalked down the hall towards the stairs, he passed by Mirage, who simply watched him pass silently not wanting to know what had the man so pissed off. Rune walked down the steps to the study, he poured a few fingers of two-hundred year old Irish whiskey into a tumbler. He leaned against the bar for a moment, contemplating the glass of amber liquid. This was something that he usually sipped at all night long. Fuck it.

Rune tossed back the whiskey then turned and threw the glass into the fireplace. The sound of shattering glass did nothing for his mood, although the action of destroying something helped. At least a bit. He sighed and collapsed onto the antique fainting couch against the wall and stared up at the molded ceiling.

What Enigma said was ringing in his ears as he lay in the study, Sandman, what did it mean? He thought for a while, he could remember something about a Sandman being a myth. Didn't he have a tie to the Boogy Man? He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up, Mirage might have something about it. He did have quite a few old books.

He stood up and walked towards Mirage's study, he knew that he shouldn't be nosing in the other mans private space but he wanted to know about the Sandman. He browsed through the books until he found the one he was looking for, a book of God tales. Rune leaned against the desk as he read through the story about the Sandman and the Boogy Man. It was rather interesting.

"Find what you were looking for?" asked Mirage from the doorway, Rune looked up from the book. He could tell by the look on Mirage's face that he was upset to see him there.

"I did. What can you tell me about the Sandman? This can't be real," Rune said showing the page he was on to Mirage, behind him on the bookshelf a few black leather bound books disappeared.

A look of momentary relief passed over his features before he answered Rune,

"It is true. The Sandman is the one force on the planet that can permanently banish a Nightmare back to the realm that it came from. There hasn't been a Sandman since Atlantis was destroyed. Why do you ask?"

"Enigma mentioned a rumor that has been going around. I wanted to know more," Rune turned to place the book back on the shelf. He paused for a second, he could have sworn that there had been a black book next to the brown one he still held. With a shrug he replaced the book and walked from the study and towards his room to think about what he learned.

**Chapter Two**

The blue haired man paced back and forth in his study, he had witnessed something truly strange the night before; the reunion between Soul and the man he insisted was named Rune. It was touching, and yet it unnerved him to see the familiarity between the two of them. What was their relationship to one another?

No, he had to focus on more important things.

He had to find the Sandman. Where the man was now was anyones guess but he knew one way to find out for certain where he might be.

"Kai!" he yelled, a few minutes later the shaggy haired man entered the study and looked at his master with anticipation in his eyes.

"I have a task for you. Go into the city and ask around the vagrants about the Sandman," he reached into the top drawer of his desk and with drew a photograph. It was a rather poor image, the camera hadn't focused properly not that it mattered, the boys face was clear enough. He handed the image over to Kai who studied the photograph carefully, the boy shown had shaggy brown hair and dark eyes, his shoulder was bare to show a tribal tattoo.

Kai tucked the picture into his pocket and nodded quickly before ducking from the room to do as he was bid.

With a sigh the blue haired man went back to pacing across the carpeted floor of his study before resigning himself to sit at his desk and pour a glass of brandy into a crystal brandy snuff. He sipped at the liquid, this wasn't something that he normally did this early in the day but he was having a difficult time excepting that Haunt had forgotten him completely. Surely there was an explanation for it.

They hadn't parted on the best of terms, trauma did have a way of making people forget parts of their lives. But he refused to believe that the man he spent nearly four-hundred years with would completely forget him. It wasn't possible to forget that much your life, it couldn't be. He had come across people that forgot before, but there was always something that tied them to the lives they had lost. A memory, a name...

He set the crystal down gently with a sigh, drinking wasn't going to help him any. Pushing himself to his feet he walked through the empty house, even with Kai in the house he felt alone. There was no where for him to go while he waited for Kai to report his results.

Kai walked down the street towards the group of vagrants gathered near an old house, they eyed him cautiously as he approached. A few of them walked away, which didn't really matter to Kai much. He had been asking about the man in the picture at every group he came across. He pulled the photograph out of his pocket and showed it around the group, quiet a few of them purposely ignored him.

He approached one of the man and pointed to the image. The man looked at him for a moment unsure what he wanted, then he spoke.

"Why are you looking for Erik?"

Kai didn't answer, he just continued to point at the photograph.

"You won't find him here, he's moved on already," stated the man matter of factly, a smug smile on his dirty face.

Kai cocked his head to the side, moved on? He pulled a list of cities from his other pocket and held it up.

"I ain't telling you where he went." The man turned his back on Kai and walked away.

With a sigh Kai began to walk again, at least he had some information about the Sandman now. Although he didn't know how pleased his master would be to know that he was no longer in the same city. However, he had to tell him what he learned.

The silent man made his way back to house, darkness had crept into the city and he knew without a doubt that his master would be working. He walked into the house and made his way to his room to sleep for the night. If he was lucky the master would only visit him to find out what he knew.

The buzzing of his cell phone broke through the silence of his room, Rune rolled over and reached for the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got wind of one of your guys. He's been bugging the homeless with a picture of this kid, guy never actually spoke though. Creepy, any way, last I knew he was still in the area," said the voice on the other end of the line. Rune sat straight up, someone had actually seen one them! He hung up without a word and got dressed, he had work to do. He would be damned if he let that twisted blue-haired mother fucker get a hold of some innocent kid.

Rune rushed from the room and downstairs to his secret room. He called for Enigma and paced while he waited for the man to appear on the screen before him.

The moment the screen lit up he sprang into action.

"I got a lead. I need you to give me leave to go after this kid, he's being targeted by the same people that took Soul. I want him."

Enigma didn't say anything just picked up the phone to his right and held it to his ear, he listened for a while before replacing the receiver.

"The Janitors have denied your request for leave, Rune." The screen went black a moment later. Rune grabbed the closest thing within reach and threw it at the screen, a spider web crack formed upon impact.

He stared at the screen in disbelief, they had denied him permission to go and save a kid from the evil bastard that hurt Soul. Rune pounded up the stairs, gathered his gear, removed the earring in his left ear and destroyed the tracker. He moved down the stairs, he glared at Mirage who appeared extremely cross as he looked up at him.

"Let me guess, Enigma called and told you I can't leave. Right?"

"You're going rouge...Trust me when I tell you not to do this. The Top doesn't react well when a direct order is disobeyed..." he words fell of deaf ears as Rune pushed passed him.

"Trust me when I say that I don't give a flying fuck," he looked at the hand that appeared on his fore arm. He looked up to glare at Mirage.

"Let go."

"I'm not going to let you commit suicide."

"You have two seconds. Either you move your hand, or _I_ move your hand."

Mirage tightened his grip for a moment, then took a step back. "Don't be stupid."

"Too late," Rune walked out the front door, "Keep Soul safe," he closed the door leaving Mirage standing in the middle of the entry way fuming.

Kai stood in the shadows trailing after Erik, he had been following the boy for quiet some time now. He was trying to learn the boys habits, find out what he did once he reached the city, how he chose a place to stay for the few weeks that he stayed in one location.

It took him quite some time before he was confident that he knew where they would be able to find Erik in the next city, and they would be waiting for him there.

Rune sat with the Sweeper from the next city, Knives, the man responsible for the blade attached to his guns. He had made the blades specially made, and the man sitting before him knew how to make metal sit up and beg.

Rune had spent the past few minutes learning everything he could about the man asking going around with the photograph and who he was looking for.

"Some of my informants call the kid Erik, they all said basically the same thing. That he makes a habit of not staying in one city for more than a week at a time. Apparently he left last night."

"Peachy, any idea where he went?"

"Not a fricken clue, sorry, mate," Knives shrugged.

Rune sighed and stood up, he shook hands with his friend and walked out of the building. Great, just great, now he had to track Erik down and hope that he got there in time. Grumbling he got back into his van and worked out a plan to track the kid down. Only one problem, he had no idea which city the guy might have gone to. Only thing he could possibly do at this point would be to just hit as many cities within walking distance. And prey.

Kai and his master waited in the empty house for what seemed like hours before one of the windows creaked open and a shadowed figure moved into the room. They kept themselves hidden for a while longer before pouncing, giving the man no time to orient himself with the surroundings. Kai grabbed at Erik's backpack, yanking it from him and throwing the boy off balance enough that his master was able to grab him from behind into a sleeper hold.

Erik struggled against his attackers, hands clawing at the arm tightening around his neck but it was fruitless. The man clearly knew what he was doing and wasn't going to be swayed by just clawing. Every time he tried to move his head the grip got tighter, darkness was creeping into the corner of his eyes. He tried kicking at the other man, tried throwing his weight around but the man behind him was more than he could move.

The master breathed a sigh of relief when the Sandman finally succumbed to the darkness, he would most likely have a few claw marks but that was a small price to pay to have the one man that could send him back to his own realm locked away.

Kai took Erik from his master and carried him from the abandoned house, his master leading the way.

Rune found himself staring at an abandoned house, something happened here, he could feel it. But what was it that happened. He parked the van and walked into the house after jimmying the door open. He looked around carefully, the placed hadn't been touched in years it seemed. He walked through the house, he paused in what he thought would have been the dining room. Something caught his attention, a photograph, although it wasn't covered in a layer of dust like the rest of place. He knelt down to pick up the image, turning it over in his hand he swore.

Looking back at him from the slightly blurry image was the kid he met in the bar. The one that had the strange aura. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to it before now, it should have clicked in his mind that he boy was different, special some how. Now it made sense, Erik was the Sandman, but how could he be the Sandman.

The Sandman was suppose to be Atlantean, the boy didn't look like he was from an ancient civilization that disappears hundreds of years ago. He looked like every other homeless man. Dirty and weather worn.

He tucked the picture angrily into his pocket and walked out to the van, slamming the door behind him. How could he have been so stupid!

Knives pulled himself out of bed and stumbled half asleep down the stairs to open the door in the hopes of silencing who ever it was pounding on it. He opened the door with nothing but his sleep pants on and looked at Rune.

"I'm taking your couch," Rune said pushing his way into the house. He looked like he had had better nights.

"Beer is in the fridge. You remember the drill," Knives said before closing the door and walking up the stairs to return to his nice bed, and the warm body he had tucked away there.

Rune collapsed on the couch, kicked off his boots and laid back against the arm of the couch with one arm over his eyes. God, this night sucked. Hell, the past few weeks alone had been more than enough to make him want to kill someone. Then again he did want to kill someone, that blue-haired mother fucker who hurt Soul. He was going to enjoy killing that rat-bastard and he would draw it out too. Make the fucker bleed for a while first. Then he'd kill him.

He fell into an exhausted sleep, normally he didn't bother to truly sleep, rest sure, but sleep...no. As he drifted through the dream plane he felt something odd, then the images started to play in his head.

He awoke in a cold sweat, his hands clutching the couch cushions. What the hell? That wasn't right, he didn't dream, he hadn't in the past three centuries. Why was he dreaming now, why nightmares?

He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands and sat up slightly. After a few minutes he laid back down and fell back into a fitful sleep. Once more visited by nightmares that he couldn't seem to shake away.

Rune heard footsteps moving around him but he didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Call me later, darling," said a female voice followed by the door closing. A few moments later he heard the sounds of a coffee pot coming to life, followed shortly by the intense smell of coffee directly under his nose.

He cracked open his eyes to see Knives standing half naked in front of him holding a mug.

"Irish coffee, mate," said the red haired man with the hint of a Celtic lilt. Rune half smiled at the other man as he took the mug from him and took a sip of the steaming coffee.

"Thanks."

Knives moved into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast, he placed a large cast iron skillet on the stove and started heating it up. He took a knife from the block and began to twirl the blade before chopping up the potatoes on the counter. Once satisfied he slid the potatoes into the pan almost at once they began to sizzle. Rune watched as the Irish man flip and spun his knife as he prepared breakfast.

"You do realize that she's gone right? You can stop showing off," Rune said as he walked into the kitchen to sit at the bar.

"Aye, just canna help it," Knives replied without turning around, he continued to cook. Rune rolled his eyes. A few minutes later his cell phone rang, he turned on the bar stool and answered the call.

"Yeah."

"You still looking for those two men?"

"Yes," Rune set down his mug of coffee and sat up straight.

"Well, I think one of them lives in my neighborhood. I always see a shaggy haired man at the corner market, never says a damn word. To anyone. Kinda creepy."

"Sounds like one of them," Rune said, he glanced at Knives before hanging up on Craven and looking down.

"I think we might have found the mother fuckers," he drank a bit more of the coffee and stood up. "Gotta go, thanks for letting me crash."

"I donnat think so. I don't cook for just anybody. And never for a guy. Sit your ass down and eat," Knives said brandishing his broad bladed kitchen knife at Rune.

Rune eyed the blade for a moment before sitting down with a huff, "Then why do you?"

"We've known each other for four decades. Half of which we were saving the others arse, cooking is not a big deal. Unless you piss me off," Knives stated as he placed a plate down in front of Rune.

Rune looked at the meal before digging in, Knives knew how to cook. After finishing the plate he pushed away from the bar.

"Want me to brush my teeth next, dad?"

"Get the fuck out of me house, boyo," Knives snarled, toying with his blade slightly.

"Coffee to go?" Rune asked holding out his mug.

With a sigh Knives turned to the coffee pot and poured another cup of coffee for Rune, "Pub later?"

"Of course," Rune said accepting the mug and making his way to the door.

"You better answer your phone."

"Why it isn't ringing," Rune quickly closed the door as a knife flew at him. He opened it a second later to show that the blade had gone half way through the door. "You're gonna need to replace your door now."

Knives prepared to throw another knife at Rune as the other man ducked away.

Rune drove to the next city, the home town of a Sweeper named Craven, why the man chose such a name he couldn't honestly say. But the man knew his job and that was more than enough for Rune. He met up with Craven to discuss the whereabouts of the shaggy haired man before he continued on to park the van and hang out on the street corner waiting for the man to show up.

It seemed like countless hours passed before he caught sight of the shaggy haired man from Soul's memory walked into the corner market and came out some time later carrying a brown paper bag. Rune followed the man down the street, he watched as they passed average houses until the man turned up the sidewalk at a large neo-Victorian home. There was something weird about the house, it didn't seem quite right.

He watched as the man walked inside, after waiting for a few minutes he crossed the street and approached the grey front door. After looking at the lock for a moment, Rune pulled out his lock picks and began to work on the lock.

Then the door swung open on it's own leaving a surprised Rune kneeling on the door mat. He blinked before rising to his feet and removing his picks from the lock and going into the house. The door swung shut behind him leaving him in the empty hall. He took his gun blade from it's hostler and quietly made his way down the hall.

"Stop!" he yelled as the shaggy haired man walked pass the hallway, glanced at Rune then sped up to disappear out of sight.

"Fucker..." Rune took off down the hall, rounding the corner he saw the man press a button on the wall. He swore again as the sound of pneumonic locks engaged all around the house. Closing the distance between them Rune flipped his gun around and struck the man in the head. He didn't bother to catch the man as he slid down the wall to the floor in a heap.

"So much for being undetected," Rune sighed as he continued down the hall looking for some sign of a basement.

"Haunt, what a pleasant surprise," said a familiar voice from behind him. Rune spun around to face the blue haired mother fucker who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You mother fucker!" Rune dove towards the man, the moment he was sure that he would come into contact with flesh he hit the wall instead.

"Now, now, that isn't very nice," taunted the man from the other end of the hall.

Rune snarled as he righted himself.

"Neither is kidnaping my partner, beating him, then leaving him for dead!" Rune fired his gun at the man, only to have the bullet hit the wall behind him.

"I did not leave him for dead. I was watching over him the entire time, besides, I knew you would find him," the man said with a deadpan.

"What do you mean you were watching over him?"

"I never left the warehouse, Haunt."

"Stop calling me Haunt. My name is Rune!" once more Rune fired his pistol at the man.

"You really must stop doing that. You are destroying my walls."

"I don't care!" Rune emptied his pistol at the mans location, growing more and more frustrated by the fact that none of his rounds hit their target. He raced towards the man only to find that he disappeared before he could reach him.

Rune threw his head back and yelled, "You pussy!"

The Sweeper made his way through the house, opening doors until he came to one that lead to a stair well. He moved down the steps silently, the basement seemed to have good lighting, which was odd for a basement. Rune searched the area until he came across a smaller room, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy Erik laying on the hospital bed with an IV in his arm and a breathing tube in his throat.

He was at the boys side instantly and tugging at the tube when he heard that voice again.

"I wouldn't do that. He is in a drug induced coma, removing the tube will kill him."

Rune spun around to face the blue haired man once more, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I told you, he is in a drug induced coma. Nothing more," Rune glared at the man.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Noxtus," he answered nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you answer that the first time I asked!"

"You have not asked my name until now. The first time you asked me _what _the hell I was. Not _who_ I was."

"Why do you have the kid here?" he asked slowly.

"Because I don't want to be banished."

"But he's the Sandman?" Rune paused as the wheels in his head turned, "So that would make you...a...nightmare?"

"Yes, I am," Noxtus answered.

Rune began to fiddle with his gun blades, returning it to the usual form before placing them back in the hostler, as he thought about what was said.

"So, what do you plan to do with him?"

"Keep him here until he dies of old age."

"That's comforting. Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Rune asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather that I killed him when I found him?"

"No."

"Then what is your problem?"

"You are stealing his life from him!"

"Am I? His heart is still beating, brain still working."

"But he isn't living."

Noxtus shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Isn't it rather petty to keep a man hostage just to save your own ass?"

"If I release him my life here would be ended and I would be sent back to my own realm. Are you willing to risk a Nightmare worse than me coming to this realm?"

"Why don't we just close the door?"

"You would lose Mirage, along with every other God and entity that makes this world. Everything as you know it would end."

"God, talking to you is like beating my head against a brick wall. Just leave already."

Noxtus nodded to Rune, "As you command Haunt," he then disappeared.

"Stop calling me that!"

Growling Rune took a few deep breaths before turning back to the kid, "I'm going for help, hang in there kid."

Rune vanished from the house to the front sidewalk. Three seconds later he found himself back inside the basement with a splitting headache.

"FUCK!" he grabbed at his head as he sank to the floor.

Quite a few hours later Rune looked up to see the shaggy haired man coming down the steps carrying a piece of paper. He stopped in front of Rune and extended the slip towards him.

Cautiously he took the paper and read it, he looked back up at the man with contempt in his eyes. "He can't serious?"

The man didn't answer.

"You don't talk much do you?"

The man looked down before shaking his head.

"Why not?"

He pointed at his throat and shook his head sadly.

"You're mute?"

Once more the man shook his head. Rune winced, "Ow...I'm sorry."

He shrugged and walked back up the steps leaving Rune in the basement with Erik. An hour later Rune found himself sitting at an old oak table, Noxtus sitting across from him.

"What the hell? If I wanted to eat I would have been here."

"Clearly the house wanted you here."

"Fuck you, and your house," Rune reached for his gun only to find it missing, he searched his person for the rest of his weapons and found none. "What have you done with my weapons!?"

"Don't ask me, ask the house."

Rune growled low in his throat, his eyes flashing red, black horns poking through his hair.

"I...am going to kill you."

Noxtus ignored his comment and began eating.

"May all your bacon burn."

"That is uncalled for, I happen to like bacon."

Rune tried to push away from the table only to have the chair move suddenly forward, slamming his ribs into the edge of the table.

He gasped for breath, "I am so going to burn you down!"

"And you think _I'm_ the one who is mad."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you."

"As you command, Haunt."

Rune picked up the steak knife and threw it at Noxtus only to have the blade pass right through him.

"Ah, such fond memories."

Rune screamed in fury. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, all the while glaring at Noxtus who ate quietly. He continued to stare at Noxtus as the dinning room faded away to be replaced by an opium den, the smell of smoke filling the air, voices drifting.

Once Noxtus pushed away from the table Rune found himself able the leave the table as well.

Rune walked back into the basement, leaned against the wall and drifted into sleep.

Noxtus felt the bed dip down suddenly, pale green eyes cracked open as he looked at the other side of the bed to see Rune laying beside him asleep. A sleepy smile appeared on his face, "...Haunt..." he drifted back into sleep.

Noxtus snapped awake five minutes later, Haunt was in his bed. Why was Haunt in his bed? He looked over at the sleeping man, his black hair fanned out over the pillow. It had been so long since he had shared a bed with him. But he hadn't come to his bed because he wanted to, it must have been the house.

He watched Rune sleep, he knew that he should get out of the bed but he loved having Haunt next to him again. Although he knew that if Rune awoke to find him in the bed with him he would most likely attempt to kill him. It used to be nice pinned under Haunt, but he had the feeling that it wouldn't be quite as _enjoyable_ as it was before.

A soft smile appeared on his lips as Rune rubbed at his nose, he must have been dreaming. He sighed as he thought.

_Stay or go. Stay or go. Stay or go._

_Stay..._

"...go," he whispered sadly, as much as it hurt him to get out the bed he knew that it was right thing to do. Noxtus sat up slowly and made his way off the bed, as he did so Rune reached out towards where he had been with a sad moan. It broke Noxtus's heart to see him reach for him knowing full well that once he awoke he wouldn't remember.

He walked over to the door as he did so he heard the click of a lock. Noxtus blinked before reaching for the knob, he found the door locked.

"Really? You locked the door?"

The sound of creaking wood echoed through the house.

"Let me out," he waited a few seconds before trying the door again. No luck.

"Open the door," the house creaked again.

"For the love of god, unlock the door," once again the sound of creaking wood echoed around him.

Rune shifted in his sleep, the sound of a voice reaching his ears.

"KAI!" yelled Noxtus.

"What the fuck?" Rune shot up right in the bed, looking around quickly. Why the hell was he in a bed room? He didn't remember falling asleep here. Bolting from the bed he moved to place his back against a wall, he saw Noxtus fighting with the door. His brow knit together. Then it began to make sense.

The house.

"I will burn the house. I will burn the house. I will BURN THE HOUSE!" he began at a whisper, his voice growing louder with each sentence.

Noxtus turned around to see Rune against the opposite wall looking at him with dark circles under his amethyst eyes. He brought his hands up in surrender.

"It wasn't my idea."

The windows rattled as if the house was laughing.

"Like I'd believe that," muttered Rune. "It's _your_ house, there for it is _your_ fault."

"I might owe the house, but I don't control her."

"Her?" Rune couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, her."

"So the house is alive...and a girl...That explains everything."

Noxtus smiled sheepishly.

"Get out of the way," Rune crossed the floor to kick down the door at least until he realized that his boots were gone. As he looked down at himself he realized that he was half naked, his shirt and coat were also gone.

"...the fuck...Why?" Rune grabbed the sheet from the bed, wrapped it around his shoulders then glared Noxtus. Noxtus caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his left collar bone and peck. Rune glared at Noxtus, he was pissed and wanted someone to answer for what was done.

"I blame the house," he said with a soft chuckle.

"And I blame you."

"This does not get us out of the room."

"Move," Rune pushed Noxtus away from the door and kicked at it, the door swung open only to slam shut again causing Rune to stumble backwards. His foot caught on the sheet causing him to fall to the floor.

The sound of wood creaking echoed around them again, followed by the windows rattling.

Rune growled in anger, he started to transform then attacked the door. Noxtus watched for a moment before going to sit on the bed.

"That isn't helping."

Rune turned to face the Nightmare, "Then what do you suggest?"

"It's rather obvious that she wants something from us."

Rune began to breathe slowly, his body returning to normal, he clutched at the sheet keeping it around his body.

"Then what the hell does she want?" Rune asked. _I can't believe I just called a house a 'she'. A boat I can understand, but a house..._

"Have you ever _licked_ a lamp post in winter?"

"What?" Rune looked at Noxtus in surprise. "What kind of a question is that?"

"It got you talking to me."

"You're insane," Rune said with a sigh.

Noxtus fell silent, then the house creaked again as if encouraging them to talk. Noxtus thought for a moment.

"She wants us to talk.

"What?" Rune said flatly.

"She wants us to talk to each other. Not yell, or scream. Or throw things."

"So you're telling me that if we don't talk she won't let us out?"

"Seems like it."

"Right, talk? So how's the weather lately?" Rune paused for a moment, "Wait, don't answer that. Neither one of us could possibly know what is going on outside...we're stuck in an _evil_ house."

The house groaned loudly.

"Right then. She isn't evil, just stubborn. Which, by the way, she got from you."

"I seriously doubt that. She isn't my house. She is your house."

Another groan echoed through the house. Rune sighed and slid down the wall next to the door.

"Where did you get the tattoo from?" Noxtus asked leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

Rune looked at Noxtus before answering, "Um...I got it about thirty years ago with my partner Knives. We got drunk, and he decided that we needed tattoos."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, he was an old Sweeper partner."

"Sweeper?"

"Honestly? A Sweeper is a bounty hunter that deals with the things that go bump in the night. we get paid rather well for it too."

"Who is Soul?"

"Soul is my new partner," Rune tensed up a little, remembering what was done to his young partner.

"What is he to you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"So be it."

Rune stood up and tried the door again. He slammed his head against the door when he couldn't open the door. Another creak moved through the house.

"Why is your hair blue?"

Noxtus looked taken aback for moment, he didn't expect Rune to ask him anything.

"It was the first color that I saw when I came to the human world. I fell in love with it. And it also happened to Haunt's favorite color."

"That makes sense. Were you really on Atlantis?"

"I was, it was a beautiful city. My heart broke when it sank."

"If that's true, then you are old. Really, really old."

"I am four-thousand nine-hundred and fifty-nine years old."

"Whoa. I thought seven-hundred was old."

"Why did you become a Sweeper?" asked Noxtus. Rune's face went blank as he thought about the question.

He remembered becoming a Sweeper eighty years ago when he witnessed a demon attacking a woman.

"I became a Sweeper after witnessing a demon attacking a woman. I was recruited after I managed to kill the thing."

"So what were you doing before then?"

"I was... recovering from a traumatic experience. I had to relearn everything..." Rune said emotionless.

Noxtus lowered his head as the pieces began to fall into place. The house groaned softly before the door clicked open. Rune walked out of the room without a word.

A tear fell to the floor as Noxtus began to cry.

**Chapter Three**

Rune couldn't take it anymore. There was nothing to do in the old Victorian home, and even though he saw Kai once in a while he didn't get any pleasure from it since the man didn't talk. Which only seemed to make his boring captivity even worse. He began to walk through the manor opening doors, simply exploring. He found the dinning room, kitchen, living room, a small bathroom, and what he could only assume was Kai's room on the ground floor. Moving upstairs he began to repeat the process, the first door he opened lead into a bedroom done in rich browns and greens. Although it had a layer of dust coating everything...except for the bed. Which was really fricken weird.

He closed the door and moved to the next room, he blinked. It was the same dust covered room. Confused he closed the door and moved onto the next. Once more he found the dust covered room on the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" he shut the door and turned to walk away. A few doors down he saw Kai enter one of the rooms that he had previously checked. Curious he walked over to find not the dust covered room but one decorated in pale blues and grays. He stood there for a moment before Kai moved passed him out of the room closing the door.

Rune quickly opened the door. Dust.

"Kai, open this door," Rune said with mild curiosity in his voice.

Kai did as he was asked. The room was blue and gray. He shut the door and waited for Rune to say something else.

The taller man opened the door again to show the dust covered room. Kai looked in at the room confused. He pointed in at the room, then over his shoulder to where the room should be. He blinked in confusion and closed the door, then opened it himself. Blue and gray. He looked at Rune, who stared back at him with the same puzzled expression.

"What is going on?"

Kai shrugged, then pointed up at the ceiling.

Rune sighed, "You blame the house?"

Kai nodded quickly then walked away to continue his work leaving Rune standing before the blue and gray room. "What is wrong with this house?"

Rune walked away from the room and when to the door he knew should lead to the bathroom, he cautiously opened the door expecting to find the dust covered room. He sighed in relief and walk into the room. He took a shower, thinking about the rooms, or rather room, and what the house wanted. The more he thought about it the more he realized that it was the exact same room every time he opened the door. Why that room?

Annoyed he stepped out of the shower, toweled off then dressed again. He dried his hair with the towel as best he could and began exploring again. There had to be more rooms than just that one. He made his way up the stairs to the third floor, he hadn't been up here before, surely there was something of interest here. As he walked down the hall he began to hear the soft moaning of the house. It grew louder as he drew closer to the door on the left end of the house. It almost sounded like the house was sobbing by the time he came to stop in front of the door.

Prudently he cracked open the door, then pushed it all the way open. It was the library, he looked around at all the shelved filled with books, then his attention fell on the dark skinned man sitting in the bay window. The windows were shut but the curtains seemed to be moving, almost like they were caressing him. He was leaning against one of the windows, his knees drawn nearly to his chest, blue hair hanging limply around his broad shoulders. Rune felt the sadness from the room, but he couldn't understand it. He stared at the Nightmare, his heart was in his throat as he looked at the broken man sitting before him.

Slowly, as if unsure, Noxtus looked up, tears falling from pure white eyes. It was all his fault. He was the one who caused Haunt to lose his memories. He should have stayed with him instead of walking away and it was tearing him to pieces that he caused Haunt so much pain. The Nightmare couldn't bear to think of all the torment that happened to him, he lowered his gaze back to his knees. Tears soaked into the fabric of his pants, he looked up once more then disappeared.

A soft whisper reached Rune's ears, "I'm sorry." He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. It didn't make any sense, why was he so upset with finding the Nightmare like that, why had he wanted to comfort him?

_Great, I'm developing Stockholm syndrome._

He took a step back and closed the door to the library, his heart heavy as he walked away from the room. His feet carried him back into the basement to watch over Erik. He watched as Kai came and replaced the IV bag and checked the boys vitals, once Kai was gone Rune got up and made sure that the mute hadn't done anything to risk the boys life. He then sank back down to the floor and fell into thought.

_I'm so tired of this, all of this. I can't leave this twisted house. every room on the second floor is the same... but only if I open it. I don't understand what's with the other guy...I had to have said something wrong...why do I give a fuck about him I only want to get the hell out of here._

He thought and sighed laying his head down on his knees._ It is going to be a long week._

He lost himself to thought, until he looked up to find himself in the dinning room once more at the table. Although his host was no where to be seen. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the high back chair.

"Oh, so I'm the only one who's dragged to the table."

After sitting in silence at the table for nearly half an hour the chair moved back to allow him to get up and leave. Why the Nightmare wasn't dragged to the table along with him he couldn't fathom.

Maybe the house was just being...a woman. Picky and annoying. He walked back down in the basement and made himself comfortable on the floor next to Erik's bed. He was not going to allow himself to fall asleep. The house seemed to have the strange idea of planting him in the Nightmare's bed when he did. And he would be damned if he allowed it to happen again.

Noxtus wasn't at dinner the next night either, and once again the house forced Rune to sit at the table for half an hour before allowing him to leave.

The following night Rune found himself at the table. Again. A few minutes later Noxtus entered the room and sat down, his eyes still glowing a pure white. He glanced at Rune for a moment before he began to eat, then he looked back up at him while his head remained bowed. It was almost endearing to see Haunt play with his food again.

Building what appeared to be the leaning tower of piza...how strange, then to his amusement the tower fell.

"Damn, the German's must be bombing again," Rune said as he began to rebuild his tower.

Some time later Rune glanced up towards Noxtus and noticed that the man seemed to watching him, at least mildly as he ate. Rune picked up a toothpick and placed it in the top of his tower, followed by a slice of cheese to make a flag.

His tower wobbled slightly, then began to be bombarded with olives from the other end of the table.

"Beware the attacking forces of Spain!" laughed Noxtus, his eyes returning to pale green. When Rune opened his mouth to speak a well timed olive landed in his mouth. He quickly spit it out making Noxtus laugh all the more.

"You never used to have a problem swallowing."

Rune sputtered as he stared at Noxtus across the table from him. Had he honestly just said that. Rune couldn't believe what he heard, the man was a pervert, although the timing of the statement was perfect.

Noxtus ignored the way Rune was staring at him, he was feeling much more like himself now that he had seen a glimpse of Haunt. They used to have so much fun with their food fights. Now it seemed like that had faded into fleeting moments that were few and far between.

After he finished eating he sat there for a moment, "Why don't you eat?"

Rune scoffed, "You really have to ask. You could have it poisoned for all I know."

"Would you like me to come sample your food?"

"Like that would do any good. You probably have an immunity to the poison like that one pirate."

Noxtus chuckled, "Do I look like the Dread Pirate Roberts to you? Besides, I don't have an Iocane powder."

"China Town."

"Really? I thought you could only get it in Australia?"

Rune rolled his eyes again and went back to playing with his food. Noxtus got up from the table and walked away knowing that the moment was gone.

_Meanwhile in another city_

Knives eyed his phone, it had been three days since Rune left his house and he still hadn't checked in with him. That wasn't like the man at all, something must be going on. He went upstairs and pushed the dial on his wall and waited for the man to appear.

"What is it, Knives?" asked the voice of Enigma.

"Rune said he'd met at the pub. He hasn't yet. And that was three days ago."

The image on the screen went black.

"Thanks for the tip, Knives," Knives grumbled at the blank screen before leaving the room.

Enigma's fingers flew over the keyboard, searching for someone who had contact with Rune before he went MIA. Then he found it. Craven, he had called the other man three days ago. He listened to the recording of the conversation. It was standard practice for all communications to be recorded in case something like this happened. After all, you never knew what little phrase might lead to finding the missing Sweeper.

Mirage was getting antsy, and worried. Why hadn't Rune come back, he at least checked in. Mirage was pacing in his study, when his cell went off.

"Rune?" he hoped it was.

" No, its me Enigma. It appears that he has gone rouge and no one has seen him in three days. The last Sweeper to speak with him was Craven," then the line went dead. Mirage threw the cell, watching it shattered on the wall. He then went out of the house. He was going to interrogate the sweeper, and get his Rune back!

Mirage stood on the sidewalk in front of a neo-Victorian home, unlike all the others on the street this house he could not see what was inside. This had to be the where Rune was being kept, after all, if he was being kept anywhere else he would have been able to find him much sooner. He tried to warp into the house but found himself locked outside, that wasn't right. Unless the house was in a different plane, which would explain quite a lot. He grumbled then manifested an image of himself inside the house.

While he couldn't pinpoint the location of Rune, he would be forced to search the house for Rune.

Noxtus felt the presence of something inside the house, something that should not be allowed within his home at all. He began his search for the invader on the ground floor, he had a feeling who it was in his home, and he would be damned if he let Haunt leave him again.

He got to the door to the basement moments before a white haired man made his way towards him. He smirked at the Nightmare.

"Nightmare."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Noxtus.

Rune heard the voice of his friend and quickly made his way up the steps.

"Did you honestly think that you could keep him from me? He belongs to me. _You_ at least should know the Gods law. He lives because _I_ claimed him," asked the man. Rune froze with his hand on the door knob.

"I will not lose Haunt again. And never to you," Noxtus snarled, his eyes flashing white for a moment. He couldn't do anything to seriously hurt the God, but he could at least make the man bleed.

"You never _truly_ cared for him. You never looked for him, did you? Never heard his screams as he begged for you to save him. What kind of lover are you?"

Noxtus stared in horror as an image of Haunt, chained down on the floor appeared before him. He watched as he struggled against the chains, his wrist bloody as the white haired man came into the room. The Nightmare grew tense as he watched the other man grab a hold of his lover and force himself upon him. Haunt's screams echoed in his ears, calling out for him, begging for him to come and take him away from the man.

Noxtus's eyes went pure white, glowing with a blue tint as he felt the Nightmare rise within him.

"I grew so very tired of him screaming _your_ name while we played. It made things...un-pleasurable for me. So I took all the memories of you away from him," the man shrugged, "Of course that means it did four-hundred years of damage, not that it mattered. I could still play with him."

The image changed to show Haunt laying on a bed, his wrist still bound to the posts as the white haired man took him again. His screams echoing off the walls.

Noxtus felt his power rising, his hair freeing itself from the braid and moving in a wind that didn't exist. He grew in height, his ears nearly brushing against the ceiling as he stared down at the image before him. The Nightmare had only to make the man pay for what he done, now** he wanted him dead**. Which was impossible. Neither of them could kill the other.

"He never took to training well. It took quite some time to get him to swallow."

He saw Haunt was chained, kneel before the god, the mans hand holding his head in place while he used him for his pleasure. Haunt fought against him, but it only seemed to make the hand in his hair grip him tighter. He sputtered and coughed as the god forced him to swallow.

Rune covered up a gag, nearly giving away his hiding place on the stairwell behind the door. How could he do that to him? He was his friend. He found him in the blood and took him away from that life. Why did Mirage do that to him?

Noxtus snarled in a guttural language at Mirage. He was going to end the life of this god even if it meant he was banished back to his own realm. He would risk everything to get revenge for what he did to Haunt.

"Things did get easier once Soul came into the picture. Haunt finally began to take part in our play time, he didn't just lay there."

Noxtus watched with as much calm as he could muster, the god ordered Haunt to kneel, as Haunt knelt down in front of Mirage, the gods hands remaining at his side as he watched his lover pleasure him. It took everything Noxtus had not to attack the god before him, it wouldn't do him any good. Not yet.

Then the image changed to show Haunt straddling the god, the gods clawed hand digging deep into the flesh of his hips as they Haunt stopped the bastard hit him hard and threatened to use Soul. Noxtus lost the last of his control and roared at the god.

He spoke in the guttural tongue that came natural to him, banishing the god from his home, allowing the house to pull from his own powers to do so. He heard laughter from outside the house, which only served to anger him further. If it was the last thing he did he was going to destroy the god, in a very bloody manner.

Mirage watched the house as Rune came racing outside, he ran straight into the gods arms. Mirage smiled, he had won. Rune was his. He wrapped his arms around the black haired man and took him back to his home and away from the Nightmare. Forever.

Rune jumped from the stairwell, landed at the bottom of the steps and transformed into his god form. Rust colored skin tight over his muscular form, black horns arching back and down from the crown of his head. He warped out of the basement only to appear in the dust covered room. He lost control of his temper and began to destroy everything within reach. His knuckles split open, blood coating his hands as he continued to pound on the walls and rip apart the furniture.

He ripped at a wall until it was nothing more than plaster on the floor, he looked into the next room before collapsing against the wall behind him. Bloody, hamburger like hands crossed at the wrist, resting on his knees as he stared into the floor. Mirage's voice echoing in his ears. He shifted through his memories, searching for the truth.

As a being that could manipulate memories he could tell what was real and what had been tampered with. The shock of discovering that nearly all of his memories had been faked struck him deep. The only memories he could trust were of Soul.

Noxtus listened to the sound of breaking wood and plaster, then silence filled the air. He was too far gone to be of much use to anyone but he couldn't simply leave Haunt alone. Ducking down slightly he made his way through the house until he came to the room they shared. It had been three hundred years since he had been inside the room, could he really bring himself to walk inside the room after all these years.

Yes. He had to go in. Pushing open the door he saw the destruction, then Rune sitting against the wall, blood dripping down his hands and staining his pants. Haunt was shaking so badly, pain coursed through him at the sight of his lover so broken. Without a word he turned and walked out the room. He returned some time later carrying a first aid kit, kneeling down in front of Rune he reached for his hand.

Rune pulled away from him for a moment, eyeing him cautiously as the Nightmare took his wrist and began to tend to his hands. He made no sound as the bones were set and the flesh wrapped into place with cool hands. His trembling made it slightly difficult. The Nightmare made no move to look up at him, nor did he speak a single word as he worked on his hands. When he was finished the Nightmare stood up and left the room, Rune saw the complicated tattoo work covering the mans back, tribal and Celtic runes mixed into a spell that only the Nightmare knew.

After his hands had healed only a few hours later, Rune lost it once more destroying everything again. He had shifted through the memories and they left him numb; now he _tried_ to wrack his body with pain...to feel something. Mirage's voice kept echoing in his head...what he told the other man and his own screams, causing him to start slamming his skull in to the wall over and over again.

Noxtus heard the sounds of destruction echoing on the second floor, he closed his eyes and wept for what had happened. There was nothing that he could do to fix the damage, nothing he could say to make the past three hundred years change. He could be there for Haunt now, repair the damage done to his body, his mind was beyond the Nightmare's ability to heal. When the sounds of breaking wood and plaster were replaced by a steady _thump_ he walked from his study and once more into the room they shared.

He looked at Rune sitting on the floor, his body still shaking as the Nightmare drew closer to him. Quietly he began to repair the damage that was done once more. He kept his gaze on the bloody hands before him, he was unable to bring himself to look at the broken face of his lover. It was all his fault. Everything that had happened, happened because of him. Because he walked away when he shouldn't have. And now he was doing it all over again, leaving Haunt alone to deal with the heartache that gripped at him. What could be done now?

Was there anything that could fix what happened to him? To make it all go away.

Noxtus rose to his feet, tears clinging to snow white eyes as he turned and walked away, his shoulders hunched. He paused at the doorway, his hand resting on the door knob gently.

"I never meant for this to happen," Noxtus' voice broke slightly before he walked out of the room.

Rune lifted his chin and looked at the door, the words spoken by the Nightmare rang through his head. The emotion that shown through the simple phrase made his heart ache, he felt the truth in those words. He looked down at his hands, seeing the bandages for the first time. Part of him felt grateful for the other man's care, the other was confused by the compassion that he was showing him. The man didn't defend himself against the accusations from Mirage, never spoke a word while the god tormented him. The only sounds he heard from the Nightmare had been growls. They didn't mean anything.

Did they?

_I will not lose Haunt again. And never to you!_

did he heir him right...?

Rune lost track of time, his mind spinning wildly as a whirlwind of memories flashed before him. Mirage had lied to him all these years, used him and used his love for Soul against him. He couldn't believe what had been done to him.

"What did you do?"

Rune looked up at the sound of a voice he never thought to hear again. Soul.

"Soul?"

The boy in question came forward and stood over Rune, glaring down at him.

"Soul are you okay? Did you get out safely? I'm fine, a man that was you, but wasn't came and got me," Soul said sarcastically.

"How are you here?" Rune asked softly, this couldn't be real. Soul was back at the house. With Mirage.

"I told you. A man that looked like you but wasn't you, came and got me. He didn't stand like you. Or talk like you," Soul answered, he sighed in annoyance when he realized that Rune had spaced out. His eyes looking back at a spot on the floor. Soul knelt down and poked Rune hard in the chest.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm listening," Rune whispered.

Soul leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "What happened?"

"Some really fucked up shit."

Noxtus had felt when Soul and Kai came into the house, felt the confusion of the teen and the fear from Kai. Something bad happened, he could feel it in his bones. He waited for Kai to fall asleep and dream for a while before he went to the man.

"Kai, what happened? I expected you home much sooner."

Kai looked up at Noxtus, his eyes half glazed over. He trembled for a moment before he brought the memories forward.

He awoke in a strange bed, his body aching as he stumbled from the bed and out of the room. He searched the house until he found Soul. A shimmer appeared around the doorway into the teens room, Kai didn't understand it completely but he knew that it was barrier of some sort. He talked to Soul through the open door, convincing the teen to come with him while they had the chance. It didn't take much to get the boy to pack a bag and leave the house quickly.

They spent the next day getting back to the house.

Kai trembled as Noxtus placed a hand on his shoulder, sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Kai," he paused for a second, thinking, "You are no longer bound to me."

Noxtus vanished from the dream of the other man, leaving him standing in the swirling blue mist. Kai shook his head, he wasn't going to leave.

Soul watched Rune, this was not the man that he grew up with. He wasn't himself, Rune had never been one to sit quietly while the world around him went to Hell in a hand-basket.

"I beat Halo 4 last night."

Rune scoffed, Soul was trying so hard. He looked at the teen who was sitting cross legged next to him. He watched as he shifted his weight to kneel in front of the other man. Slowly, Soul began to poke Rune between the eyebrows, whispering 'poke' each time.

Rune snarled before he grabbed Soul's wrist and pushed it away, he pulled the teen closer. "Enough."

Soul went silent for a full minute, "I win."

Rune started to smile at the boy before him. There was a knock at the door before Kai entered carrying a tray with two plates. He placed the tray on the floor, nodded to them then left the room. Soul went over to them and brought them over to where Rune was sitting. He sniffed at the chicken and pasta, there was no poison so he took a bite.

"No Soul! What are you doing? Didn't I teach you better!?" Rune shouted as he yanked the fork away from him.

"It's not poisoned. And you look anoretic. I'm going to eat and so will you," Soul grabbed the fork and then pointed t it towards Rune.

"If they wanted us dead, they would have killed us by now, don't be stupid."

Rune watched Soul, and nothing happened.

_It wasn't poisoned._

Soul grabbed the other fork and filled it up with pasta then held it to Rune's mouth.

"Say 'ahh'." he mocked a parent tying to get a toddler to eat. Rune arched en eyebrow.

"I said 'say ahh'," Soul repeated. Rune scoffed but opened his mouth and took a bite. It was good.

"I win." Soul smiled and pigged out. He made sure Rune ate as well.

After they finished with the plates Soul placed them close to the door and went back to sit next to Rune. They sat in silence for the rest of the night. When Soul grew tired he curled up on the floor. Rune watched the teen for a while then returned his gaze to the door. He would not be sleeping, he couldn't trust anyone in the house. And he could only imagine what they might do to Soul should he fall asleep.

His fears were unfounded.

When Soul rose the following morning he stretched and looked around the destruction once more. He then looked at Rune, and wrinkled his nose.

"When is the last time you changed clothes?"

"A week ago..." Rune answered.

"Let's see what's in the closet. There are others here, right?" he got up and moved to the closet.

"Wow! This stuff is ancient, but some of it is your size," he then came out of the closet holding some clothing.

"Here," Soul threw the clothes on the bed with an evil smile.

"Fine," Rune grabbed the clothing then went to the bath room to shower. He stood under the water for some time. The Nightmare's voice echoed in his head.

_I will not lose Haunt again. And never to you! _

"What did he mean by that?" Rune looked down at his hands, searing pain shot threw him as he fell to the bottom of the claw foot tub. Several images flashed before his eyes, all were of Mirage toying with him, touching him. The pain in his body, the heat of that bastards touch, all mirrored the images.

The images stopped, and he got up and tried to pul himself together before getting dressed and leaving the bathroom. He needed to walk, to think or kill something.

Noxtus walked through the halls, lost in though. He stopped when he saw Haunt coming out of the bathroom. Frozen in place he watched as the man made his way down the hall wearing a pair of grey leggings, a flowing white shirt and a red silk vest. The Nightmare hadn't seen him wear that since he disappeared, and it made him ache.

Rune stopped as a low whistle pierced the air, he shook his head and kept going. Not wanting to know what perverted thought was in the Nightmares head.

Mirage stood in the large living of Enigma. He was going to get his property back one way or another, and get rid of that Nightmare once and for all. When a crimson haired woman came in to the room, he struck, grabbing her by the throat.

Enigma fought the urge to roll her eyes, this was getting tiring. Every time the god came to her he seemed to enjoy grabbing her and snarling in her face. As if that made her willing to do as he said.

"You're going to send all the Sweepers to this address," he held up a peace of paper, "The bastard who has Rune and Soul is holding them in that house. Get them out, then torch the place."

He vanished. The woman knelt down and grabbed the paper. Then went to her computer to call the Sweepers.

"Knives, are you sure Rune's in there? Some how I don't see him of all people, getting nabbed by some twisted fucker," Veil spoke into her headset.

"I know, lass. But if some psycho has me mate, I'm not goin' to just sit by. Ready?" Knives answered looking to the west of the house where the dark haired beauty was hiding.

"Hold on a minute you two. We don't know where they are, or even if they're still alive. Our orders are to attack, I get that, but something feels off. I can't sense anything inside, not even a rodent. Don't you think thats odd? We demi-gods can _always_ sense one another. Something is wrong...I can feel it," Stain's voice stated in their ears.

"He has a point. So what do we do?" Craven asked as he adjusted his aim as he lay on the roof across the street for he's target. Knives scoffed.

"Then what do you suggest there, Boyo?" Knives was behind the house twirling a butterfly knife as he was watching the building.

"I think we need more info before we go barreling in there," Stain answered as he glanced towards the backyard.

"What were you told of the job, Knives?" Craven asked.

"Only that this is the last place he went, and that in informant said that they saw him inside. Why?"

"Thats all I got too," Craven stated.

"Me too."Veil chimed in.

"And me," Stain sighed.

"Now that _is_ odd! Since when does Enigma ever give us that little info? He always gives us every detail, and all we have here is a house and a maybe that our teammate is in there," Craven's voice inquired in their ears.

They fell silent, watching the house.

Three unmarked grey vans pulled up along the sidewalk, eight armored personnel exited each van and stood in front of the neo-Victorian house. A group of three men walked up to the front door, they looked at each other for a moment before one of them kicked at the door.

Nothing happened, not even a shutter through the wood, he looked back at his teammates, the other two came forward. The first rose a hand and counted down silently, dropping a finger each time. They kicked at the door in unison. Again it held.

Scowling they took a few steps back as a man with a battering ram came up and began to pound on the door. Again it held. No dents appeared, no scratch in the paint, not even a splinter.

Kai moved the heavy velvet curtain aside, peering outside through the leaded window. He watched the men unimpressed. He could tell they were not cops, or federal agents and thus he had no reason to open the door.

They moved away from the door quickly as the second team took position in the front lawn. Gunfire echoed through the neighborhood.

Noxtus parted the curtain covering the only window into his space in the tower. He performed his duties in the tower, away from everyone else while he gave nightmares to the sleepers of the world. He looked down at the group of men, what were they trying to do? He felt a tug at his chest, and smiled. _Good girl._ He let the curtain fall back into place.

When the smoke cleared they saw that the door didn't appear to have been hit at all. The entire house was untouched.

Craven swore. There was something really not right with this house. He adjusted the frequency to call down to the vans parked out front.

"Pull out, you aren't doing any good."

"Roger that."

Craven retuned his headset and called back to the others.

"We've got a problem. Brute strength doesn't seem to do anything. At all."

"Shit!" Veil paused as she holstered he weapons, "So who wants to sneak in and see if Rune's really in there?"

"Aw hell, I'll go." Stain said moving from his hiding place.

"Be careful," the others said together.

"Hey, I'm always careful," he smiled and warped inside only to be pushed back out. He cursed attempting to do it again, to no avail.

" Damn mother fu..."

"What happened?" Veil interrupted his swearing.

"I can't warp in...the fucking house must be in another dimension. Like the ones a god uses, but not. It's nothing I've ever encountered before," Stain tried to explained though he was pissed.

"There is no way. They died out..." Stain whispered.

" Knives, see if you can pick the lock," Craven suggested ignoring the now incoherent rants of Stain. Knives crept up to the back door and started to pick the lock. Something strange happened...the pick locks were, well, eaten by the lock its self.

"Me fuck'en arse!" Knives was about to kick the door when Veil told him to get back to his post.

"So...we can't warp in or pick the locks. Any other brilliant ideas, boys?" Veil asked sarcastically. "Why don't we just knock on the door?"

The line went silent, the boys were stunned by the sheer simplicity of her suggestion.

Knock on the door, really?

"Why not?" Craven said, "Nothing else has worked."

Kai opened the door about two feet and stared at the couple standing on the stoop. He watched them meet across the street then walk over. They weren't the couple they were pretending to be but he was going to play along. He waited for them to say something.

"We're canvassing the neighborhood looking for our friend," said Craven after a few moments of silence.

Kai looked at them with cold eyes before reaching into his back pocket and holding out a set of lock picks that looked remarkably like the set Knives lost.

"What now, smart one?" snarked Veil.

"Uhh...Let's see you do better?" Craven snapped back at her. Veil rolled her eyes and looked at Kai.

"Is there a man named Rune here?"

"No," stated a voice, Veil spun to her right to see no one. She could have sworn a man was right there.

"What about Soul?"

"Yes, there are souls here." Again the voice was right beside her.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere."

"Is it just me or does he seem like the guy Rune talked about?"

Veil thought for a moment, she knew what to do. She held up a photograph on Rune and Soul at a pizza parlor. "Are they here?"

The man in the door nodded.

"Can we see them?"

Kai closed the door slightly and turned as if talking to someone. The door swung open further to allow the two Sweeper inside. They crossed the threshold and looked around. Standing at the end of the entry way was a tall silver skinned man with turquoise hair.

They stared at the man in shock. What in gods name was he?

"What can I do for you?"

"Who are you?" asked Veil.

"The master of this house."

"Can we talk to Run..." Craven fell silent. The look Veil was giving him would melt brass.

Veil held up the photograph again, "Can we talk to these men?"

"Follow me," said the blue haired man as he turned to lead them down the hall. They followed quietly behind the man, unsure what was going on but willing to trust that Rune and Soul were in the house.

**Chapter Four**

Craven and Veil stood in the richly colored sitting room, staring at the old paintings and wondering how they had managed to survive all the time they clearly saw. They turned around to face the door when Rune and Soul came through it. It appeared as if they had both seen better days.

Veil covered up a laugh while Craven held back a snicker.

"What...are you wearing?"

"The seventeenth century called, they want their clothes back," laughed Veil.

Veil hugged Rune tightly before doing to the same to Soul. Craven pulled Rune into a one-armed embrace then ruffled Souls hair. Something that the young man hated.

"Wrong century, love, eighteenth," said the voice of the blue haired man though he was not in the room.

"That's creepy," said Craven as he looked at Rune, "So, you have been hiding here all this time?"

"I can't leave," Rune stated sadly.

"Why not?"

"Physically, I cannot leave. The blue haired man won't let me..." Rune looked rather dejected.

Soul looked at him for a moment, "It's not the man, it's the house."

"The...house?" asked Veil skeptically

"Yeah, the house is alive or something. Every door Rune opens leads to the exact same room. But not for me," Soul chuckled looking up at Rune. He could tell that house was alive even if it didn't make sense. Rune scowled at the teen.

"So, why are guys here?" asked Soul, quickly changing the subject so Rune didn't maim him.

Craven answered, "Enigma's orders. We came to collect you. Although I think that might be impossible. If the house is alive like you say."

"That does throw a wrench into the plans doesn't it?" mused Veil.

"So, what have you been doing this whole time?"

"Sit down, it's a long story," stated Rune, he waited for the other two to sit down before he began to explain, he paused and shoved Soul from the room before continuing with his story.

Soul pouted on the other side of the door, it wasn't fair for him to be pushed out when the others got to know what happened. He grumbled under his breath as he turned around.

"Hey Kai. He kicked me out, how unfair is that?" Kai simply stared at him, "Need help with dinner?"

Kai nodded and lead the boy towards the kitchen.

Once Rune had fallen silent at the end of his tale the others sat in a daze trying to understand what he had told them. It didn't make much sense, at least not as far as they could tell.

"So, the butler did do it?" Craven asked jokingly attempting to break the ice. Veil smacked him on the shoulder, "What, he did."

"What do you want us to do, Rune?" Veil asked, sympathy in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Get word to Enigma, he'll figure something out."

"Alright. Think you'll be safe here?"

"That's an understatement, Veil, a full team of Sweepers peppered the place and nothing happened."

"Good point."

They wished Rune well before leaving the house. They were stopped at the door by the blue haired man.

"See that you're friend gets these," he said handing over the set of lock picks.

"Umm...thank you," Craven said unsure about the man's intentions. They walked out of the house and were jumped by both Knives and Stain. Craven held out the lock picks, "Apparently you get these back."

"Bloody right I get 'em back," Knives said with a hint of excitement, he checked for damage before placing them into his pocket.

Veil looked at the men gathered around her, "Go home, boys."

Knives and Stain looked at her as if they didn't hear her .

"It's okay guys, go home," Craven said as he pushed the others towards their cars and bikes.

Rune went for a walk around the house. If Enigma sent the Sweepers to the house then that meant that Mirage told him where he was, hoping that the Sweepers could get a hold of him. What he knew of the bastard he wasn't the type to give up. Rune stopped and looked around, he was lost.

"Since when is there a tower?" he muttered eyeing a spiral staircase. His curiosity got the better of him and he climbed the stairs.

"That is weird..." Rune breathed as he looked around the room. The stairs emptied out in the center of a dark room, chestnut floor gleamed with a light unseen. Grey walls seemed nearly the same shade as the Nightmare's flesh, a dark red velvet curtain hung above the window and nearly touched the floor.

A shiver ran down Rune's back, like a lover's touch running down his spine. Rune took a step into the room and then another, everyone made the shiver more intense. But there was something about this room that made his body want to move on its own, like it wanted to be there. Rune stopped when he felt something in the room with him, he turned around to see a man that looked remarkably like himself. He felt his heart stop for a moment when he realize who the man was cradling.

Soul.

Terror rang in his heart as the sight of the doppelganger clutching onto the bloodied body of Soul. Blood spreading out around them, tears clinging in his eyes; tears of anger and loss.

He took a step forward then froze as a being nearing nine foot tall appeared in the room, dark grey skin swirling with energy, turquoise hair moving as if alive. Sharply pointed ears reached a foot above his head, thin silver chains hung in various lengths from them. Pure white eyes glowed with a hint of blue as he stared down at the bounty hunter.

A guttural voice echoed through the room, a long thin hand pointed towards the stairwell. Without a second hesitation Rune took off for the stairs, quickly but not allowing himself to run away from the Nightmare. Fear claimed his heart but he knew that to show it would be a foolish move and something he would never allow himself.

Rune went to the room and sat down hard, his back to the wall.

"What the hell? He is a nightmare. Fuck," Rune whispered to himself.

"Just stay cool. This sucks ass," he muttered to himself. He stood there, unmoving as thoughts swam around his head. He lost time and before he knew it he was at the table for dinner. He saw Soul but no Nightmare. He didn't eat and when the house let him go he went into the basement to check on Eric. He sat down and stayed there. He wanted to get as far as he could, but the basement would have to do.

Soul went looking around after dinner, he was bored thats all. He found many rooms, some normal and others not so. He found a library and entered; he wasn't one for books, not really, but he wanted to see what these people read. He scanned the shelves and found lots of books he's never heard of, or seen for that mater. He found some books and scrolls that looked like they would disintegrate if he touched them. One was titled 'Dacleu Yaaraerea' the book was big, and bound in dark leather. Soul couldn't read it so he paid no mind and kept looking. A lot of the books where in languages he did not know, so he left the library and went to the room he first found Rune. Soul laid down and fell asleep waiting for Rune to come back.

Rune finally left the basement and went upstairs to a bedroom and opened it, of course it was the dusty room, he entered to fined Soul out on the end of the bed his cat-like ears twitching as he slept. He smiled softly and moved him to under the covers. Rune sat on the edge of the bed and watched Soul for a time. He hated being stuck in this house and it was driving him crazy, he had to fine a way out, so he could kill the sick twisted bastard who tortured him for 3 centuries.

It wasn't long before he fell into sleep and his dreams where not pleasant, images of his torment haunted him.

_I'm your master, and you will obey me! _

_CRACK._

Rune a woke with a start, in a cold sweet from the memory of Mirage beating him. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Rune was shaken by the images he seemed to started remembering all of a where they coming back now? What was the reason for all this, he was a shoot first kind of guy. All this worrying was making his head hurt. Rune looked in the mirror. He looked like shit. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler. Soul was right he did look anoretic! He hadn't eaten very well in quite some time, and then his stomach growled , loudly.

Rune went downstairs to the kitchen and raided the fridge. Rune grabbed some bread, cheese and meat. He unloaded the food on to the long island in the middle of the room, and started to make a mountain out of the bread then placed a hunk of cheese in the center of the mountain. He then made houses and people out of the leftovers, placing them at the base of it. Then using his power to melt the cheese to make the mountain into a volcano and erupt, the little people came to life and started running around. Rune smiled at the mayhem before him and started eating some of the fearful people.

He cocked his head to the side as the faint sound of screams reached his ears. He was puzzled for a moment as he lifted a cheese man to his mouth and realized that the sound of screams was coming from the little men. He smiled at the thought, it pleased him greatly to hear the sound of pain and fear.

Then he began to wonder, what was causing it to happen. Rune looked around the kitchen in wonder before he noticed the shadow standing in the door way. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the silver skinned, blue haired man.

"It would be in your best interest not to go into the tower again, Haunt," Noxtus said coolly, he knew that Haunt had meant no harm in exploring but that room was dangerous while he was doing what the god tasked him too.

"You're not angry?" Rune asked skeptically, a cheese man attempting to break free of his grasp.

"No. I should have informed you again that it was dangerous," Noxtus leaned against the door jam.

"I don't remember you telling me that."

"Which is why I should have reminded you," Noxtus smirked slightly as Rune bit the head off the struggling cheese man. Rune finished off the man in his hand then went to work on the rest of them.

After a few moments he spoke again, "Is this your doing?"

"Do you not find it enjoyable?"

An evil grin spread across Rune's face.

"Then my work here is done. For now."

When Rune turned to look at the Nightmare he was gone. "That man is so strange," he said as he ripped apart another miniature man.

Enigma woke with a start, eyes blurred as she fumbled for the light beside her bed. She was terrified of turning on the light and seeing Rune being tortured but she couldn't face the darkness of her bedroom either. Deciding upon the lesser of two evils she flicked on the light and breathed a sigh of relief when the room was empty.

"Oh holy shit," she whispered to herself. Not once in her life had she ever had such a vivid dream, or was it more of a nightmare? She could still hear the words ringing in her head as she pushed herself upright.

"I have to check something," she crawled from under the blankets and made her way into the computer room to boot up her desktop. She sat in silence thinking about what she had seen in her dream, nightmare...God, she didn't know.

A chime rang through the house causing her to jump a moment later a man appeared with a book in hand.

"This looks like a quiet place to sit and read," he sat down on the small sofa and cracked open the book. Enigma looked at the man before relaxing, she knew who he was; a lesser god from a rather unknown religion. Hoarse, a god of sickness and plague. She listened quietly as he read aloud from the book.

"_Henlu'kasiiner, also known as Nightmares, have been a part of our realm since the beginning of time. Although they do not originate from our realm. They have a plane of existence all their own, unattached from ours and yet bound by a different set of rules. One Henlu'kasiiner is chosen from the ranks to cross into our realm, however the Nightmare chosen must be strong enough to affect our world before allowed to cross through the gate. If they prove strong enough a set of symbols is tattooed upon their body that acts as a summoning and binding ritual pulling them to Earth. The Sandman possesses the ability to unbind the seal. _

_Nightmares are neither Man nor God, and the true nature of them in completely unknown to us. What little we have been able to gather is that..._

_Nightmare's possess the ability to give nightmares and dark dreams vivid enough to trap the soul of Man should they have a mind to. There are only two known occurrences of such a thing happening, Rip Van Winkle, and Lewis Carroll. They also have the power to share memories between two souls if the souls are tied together. The other powers they possess are unknown as no one has been able to get a straight answer out them. _

_They also answer questions much like the Fae, it is important to ask them exactly what you wish to know."_

"Can they alter memories?"

The man glanced at her then turned his attention back to the book he was now leafing through.

"Ah...I don't know this part," he then began to read, _"There are only two known Gods the have the power to alter memories. Kiil'Lun, the God of misfortune, chaos, and suffering. The other is, Shaz'uke, the God of Illusion."_

Enigma stared at the man in confusion, what he said made sense, at least part of it. But she couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Nightmares existed. Well, she knew that nightmares were real but not that there was a being known as a Nightmare and that it was...well...responsible for such things. She turned to the computer and began to type up a message to the top Sweepers in the area containing some of what she learned and their new target.

Soul drug Rune down the steps towards the dinning room, he was hungry and something smelled fabulous. He caught sight of Kia carrying a tray loaded with plates out of the kitchen and rushed to stop him.

"Hey," Soul placed a hand on Kia's shoulder to stop him as he pulled out a small notebook and pen from his back pocket. He held them out to the silent man, "You can write, right?"

Kia lowered his head and seemed to be laughing at the younger man, he set the tray down on the table and took what was offered him. Rune sighed and sat down, ignoring the two of them completely. Soul might have dragged him down here but he didn't feel like eating for some reason.

"I know there must be someone else here, unless the tray is for you?"

Kia looked at him before glancing down at the notebook and writing out his reply.

'_Tray isn't for me. It's for the master of the house.'_

"The 'master'? Are you his butler?"

'_Sort of.'_

"Sort of? How can you 'sort of' be a butler?"

'_A butler is paid, I am not. Have no want for anything, he takes care of me.'_

"So, who is this guy?"

'_He is Noxtus.'_

"What is he?"

'_Complicated.'_

"Literally or figuratively?"

'_At times, he is both.'_

"Okay. How come I don't see him?"

'_He does not wish to cause Haunt any stress.'_

"Why? Wait...Haunt?"

'_Yes, the man sitting at the table.'_

Puzzled Soul looked at the table to see Rune sitting with his arms crossed. He looked back at Kia.

'_That is his true name.'_

"I'm confused."

"Welcome to my world," Rune grumbled from the table. Soul rolled his eyes then watched as Kia wrote something else before handing back the notebook.

'_Noxtus likes to spend time in his study after dinner.'_

Soul read the note then moved to the table, he sat down next to Rune and began to survey the food laid out for them. Steaming bowls of vegetables, roasted meat with a tender pink center and some odd looking fried bird. He eyed the bird curiously.

"What is that?"

"Hmm?" Rune focused on what Soul was looking at, it looked like roast duck. "It's duck, Soul."

"Duck?"

"Quack, quack."

"Ohh!" Soul reached out and snagged one of the legs and ripped it free, his sandy colored ears folded back as he sniffed at the meat. The skin was crispy and smelled like oranges, his ears flicked forward, they twitched as he sank his teeth into the leg.

"Oh...god...this is good," Soul moaned as he pulled the roasting plate closer towards them. Rune watched him eat, slightly hungry but not sure if he wanted to actually eat. When Soul shoved the other leg under his nose he gave in.

"Na'ska," Rune muttered as he began eat. Soul and Rune eat their fill and then went up to the room Rune laid down and when he was not paying attention Soul left the room and was trying to find the study.

"Where is the study?!" Soul demanded to the empty house. He looked around the second floor hallway, he had opened most of the door and found nothing but bed rooms. Where could the study be? A laugh rose from his throat as the door knobs began to blink like a runway leading towards the other set of stairs. After moving to the steps he looked around then noticed the blinking light at the top of the other landing.

"Okay, where now?" he asked, a bright light pulsed into existence at the right end of the hallway. He turned to face the door, smiled, "Thanks."

He cautiously knocked on the door, afraid of what he might find on the other side. The door swung open when Soul didn't come face to face with another man he got a bit concerned. Glancing around the room he saw the form of a man standing in front of the window.

"What can I do for you?" asked the man as he turned around, his skin looked like tarnished silver, and his hair was the color of turquoise. Soul found him rather frightening even from across the room.

"I...uh...I wanted to talk to you," Soul answered softly. The man motioned for him to come into the room, once he did the door swung close behind him causing him to panic slightly.

"I won't trap you here. What did you want to speak of?"

"Why do you call him Haunt?"

"That is the name I knew him by before..." he grew quiet.

"Before?"

"Yes, I knew him before he was called Rune, when he was at my side."

"At your side?" Soul looked puzzled for a moment then realization flashed on his face. "Oh! You were lovers?"

"For many centuries."

"How did you meet?"

"Do you wish to know when we first saw each other, or when we first met?"

"Start at the beginning."

Noxtus motioned for Soul to sit down, "Our story is a long one, you may wish to sit."

Soul sat down slowly in the leather arm chair across the room from the Nightmare not wishing to get to close to the man.

Noxtus sat down behind the desk and closed his pale green eyes. "I was sitting in a tavern at the time, the smell of ale and smoke thick in the air. And it was more than I needed to be able to do my work. I enjoyed being at taverns once the sun set and the men there got drunk enough to fall asleep where they sat. As the night wore on a group of young men came in, they were celebrating the pending marriage of one of them. I don't remember which one. Ale back then had a way of loosening the lips of man and one of them let slip that Haunt's uncle had entered into negotiations. Back then negotiations meant dealing with the girls dowery and family. All the while Haunt seemed to be paying more attention to the shadows where I sat.

Which was strange since I can make myself disappear in the minds of man should I have a desire to. That night no one should have been able to see me, and yet he appeared as if he could. In fact, he spent most of the night glancing over his shoulder at me. And yet the moment the news of his own pending engagement reached his ears he got quite upset. Understandably so, as I would have been quite upset myself if someone else arranged for me to marry. Haunt downed the rest of his ale then got up a left the tavern. We locked eyes before he left into the cold night, his eyes burning into mine. That was the night I knew that he wasn't quite as normal as he wanted everyone to believe."

When Noxtus stopped talking Soul thought for a moment. "Tavern is another word for bar, right? So when was that?"

"I believe it was November of 1312."

"God, you guys are old!"

"I am older than that, young man."

"How old are you exactly?"

"I am eleven-thousand five-hundred and ninety one years old," Noxtus answered without pause.

Soul gapped at the Nightmare. "Holy...fuck."

Noxtus chuckled at Souls reaction.

"Shall I continue?"

Soul nodded.

"The next time we saw each other was Haunt's engagement party, it was a masquerade ball near the end of December. I was standing near the edge of the crowd, a group of fawning women surrounding me. I had been politely declining their requests to dance. I had no desire to be the center of attention at the time. Which happened quite a bit when I took to the floor. Haunt came through the crowd towards me, the girls walked away as he drew near.

'That one wanted to bed you.'

'Then it is a pity I do have hold the same desires.'

The next thing he asked was what I was. I answered him quite plainly, which he refused to believe. And I found quite amusing. After all I could understand why he didn't believe my claim. Nightmares are a being of myth. They don't exist after all. We talked for quite some time before he rushed back into the crowd to disappear. I lost track of the time, when I saw Haunt standing before the band I knew that something was going on. He appeared to be arguing with his uncle at the time.

Voices got raised and a duel was made. The call was made for a second, the grand room fell silent. No one was willing to stand beside Haunt. Aside from me. I made my voice known then and the man who made the challenge, the would-be brides brother paled. I had a reputation for being ruthless with a blade. And at the time I was the one man who was never touched. It was foolish for anyone to challenge to the Grey Lord."

"You guys had a duel! Who won?"

"Clearly, we won, boy, as we are the ones standing."

"Right, that makes sense. But what happened?"

"We met the next morning in the field. Haunt was already waiting when I arrived, and I took great pleasure in surprising him, even slightly. We watched as the challenger and his guard entered the clearing. The duel began and when the man refused to yield Haunt killed him. Which only served to get us attacked by the mans guard. I drew my blade and made a show of killing them. I took no pleasure from that fight, they were foolish and didn't know who they were facing.

After the battle was finished Haunt turned to me and requested a spar with me. I agreed. I will admit that I toyed with him for a while before I ended the battle."

Soul laughed, he had never known Rune to lose a fight and to learn that the Nightmare had bested him. God, it was rich. He would laugh at that for some time.

"We spend time together. I was teaching him all I knew about sword play, we found ourselves in a fine friendship. Years passed until we found ourselves in yet another duel then another, it went on like that for some time. Haunt seemed to get on everyone's nerves, wither they we're Nobel or commoner he was different than them in many ways, so they all sot to best him if not end him." Noxtus posed for a moment the memory of a certain day flashed in his head.

"one summer day in 1316, we were in the same filed that we always practiced in, when I felt trespassers. Haunt also felt them but was too late to act, the sound of two bows being released reached my ears as Haunt went down, two arrows protruded from his back. I acted before I could think, killing them in anger I went to him after and took him to my estate, were I could tend to him properly.

"When I removed the first arrow I frowned that it was coated in poison, and Haunt was very lucky to be haft God, if not it would have killed him instantly. Never-the-less he was out for four whole days before he regain cushiness, and nearly ate me out of house and home." Noxtus passed as Soul laughed at the thought of Rune wolfing down that much food.

"It wasn't long before someone came to collect him, but it was not a human, it was his steed, Nightshade. We heard a commotion coming from the front of the manor. Naturally we went to see, and it was a beautiful black stallion. Haunt went to him and calmed him, but when the horse looked me in the eye I heard its thoughts, watch meant that this was no ordinary mount. He was en _Celi'nette_, a breed of horse that was, God like, so-to-speak. He walked up to me and sniffed me then in one painful bomb of his nose he told me to pet him. Nightshade took Haunt home but not before he warned me not to hart Haunt, thou I believe he called him 'his colt'." Soul thought for a moment, Rune had a horse? But what happened to him, if he was assumed to be a God-horse then he didn't die of old age. Soul lessened to the man as he continued.

"It wasn't till the fall of 1318, that I found a drunk Haunt in my parlor and he was soaked from the storm, Demigods have a _Very_ hard time getting drunk, it takes a lot of potent ale. It seemed that the human that he lived with hade passed and he was taking it hard, after all the man did raze him. One thing led to another and that night was the first night we spent together. After that he came to my manor often, we were together after that. One year later he came to live with me…Because of some circumstances. That was also the year that Nightshade died, but that's a story Haunt should tell you, not I.

"We were together for one hundred years, when we moved to France and bout this house. You could imagine our surprise to fine after only three years she had a mind of her own." Soul smiled at that.

"We lived all over the world, Spain, France, England, Germany.

I'm afraid it all ended in 1718, some…events cased as to separate, but I never stopped looking for Haunt." Noxtus looked away from the teen. Soul saw sadness in his eyes.

"You two must have been deeply in love, to stay together for…4 centuries. So why not tell him that." Soul said watching Noxtus.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, tell him about your past. Show it to him. He may be stubborn but he's smart. You can't just keep hiding from him and hope by some miracle that he remembers, I doubt it , if you don't push him." Then Soul got up and went to the door.

"Thank you for telling me this. And I promise, I will help that moron remember." Then Soul left leaving Noxtus to think on his words.

...

Chapter 5 will come out soon, i need to fix it a bite. thank you for reading

... Sinnga69


End file.
